


Don't Mock The Black Widow

by MTL17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, First Time, Humiliation, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: The Mockingbird makes the mistake of mocking The Black Widow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD, The Avengers or anything else to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Natasha Romanoff wasn't easily impressed. She certainly hadn't been impressed by what SHIELD had to came to agents, at least initially. Then she had been defeated in combat by one, which should have been the end of her. Instead Clint Barton had seen something in her and convinced her to switch sides in an attempt to atone for the atrocities she had committed while working for The Red Room. She instantly became one of the best Agents of SHIELD, and she would argue the best. After all, she had proven time and time again that Clint had simply got lucky and when it came to one on one combat she was virtually unbeatable.

So far only one person had defeated her on the training mats, and that was Melinda May, who had been gracious in her victory. More importantly she had allowed an instant rematch in which Natasha came out on top, satisfying The Black Widow's precious ego. And she barely said a word the whole time. Most of the other Agents she fought were smart enough to do the same, especially as normally she made an example out of the ones that were mouthy. But not today, because Natasha had been challenged by Bobbi Morse, a.k.a. The Mockingbird, who was both impressing Natasha and pissing her off with the insistence of living up to her name.

"What's wrong short stuff, getting tired?" Bobbi panted with a grin once they were both in a stalemate again.

It was an obvious ploy, one Natasha had used sometimes but wasn't something she was fond of doing, especially during training. Messing with someone's head was cheap, and just proved that without a hundred or so jokes about her height this ridiculously tall woman wouldn't stand a chance against her. But it was working, because despite her vastly superior experience level Natasha just couldn't seem to defeat Agent Morse. Mostly because Natasha was struggling to keep her mask in place, Bobbi's words causing it to crack and reveal some of the frustration and anger that was slowly but surely building up as this exhibition fight continued on far longer than it had any right too.

At this point it felt like a fight too, as this was no longer simply about training. It was about pride, and it felt like the whole of SHIELD was now watching this fight unfold. Obviously not everybody could fit down into the training area, but the hall was quite spacious and with the other mats having been abandoned there had to be a few hundred agents watching with bated breath to see who came out on top, and Natasha had no doubt that everyone else who could was watching via the surveillance cameras, no doubt including Nick Fury himself. As for Clint, he had been watching from the start so he had a front row seat. So Natasha couldn't, and wouldn't, lose this fight.

Of course Bobbi was thinking the exact same thing. Ever since she had learned the infamous Black Widow had joined SHIELD she had tripled her training time just for the opportunity to beat her, bided her time, studied how the other woman fought and even gave her some condescending smiles to get under her skin, all so she could have the best possible chance of defeating the virtually unbeatable Black Widow. Now, with everybody watching, including Agent Barton and Agent May, the only people recorded to defeat this woman, and no doubt Director Fury via the surveillance cameras, Bobbi was just as determined not to lose.

Ultimately though, something had to give. Unfortunately for Bobbi she was the one who made the mistake, and the next thing she knew she was frantically trying to get out of a chokehold. She tried, and tried, and tried, but it was no use. The tiny redhead was clinging to her like a spider monkey and cutting off her air supply, giving the taller blonde two choices, tap out or pass out. Stubbornly she wanted to go for the latter, although she knew that would result in her superiors giving her a lecture on knowing when she was beaten, so even though it physically hurt she tapped, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers and start exchanging money. To her credit Natasha immediately let go of the hold and instead of celebrating simply returned to her corner.

However being treated like just another notch on Natasha's belt infuriated Bobbi, and she jumped up and yelled, "Don't you walk away from me."

Natasha stopped and then slowly looked over her shoulder, "I've won. I suggest you be gracious in defeat."

"No way, it can't end just like that." Bobbi insisted, "Best 2 out of 3?"

Natasha looked thoughtful, glanced at the crowd, and then pointed out, "We have been fighting a long time-"

"What's the matter, afraid you can't beat me a second time?" Bobbi smirked.

"More that we are hogging the mats." Natasha shrugged, which of course only infuriated Bobbi more.

Which caused Bobbi to make a grave mistake, "If you can make me tap again, I'll let you do whatever you want to me. Right here in front of all these people."

Suddenly the room went very silent and the deadly Black Widow slowly turned round to smirk at her. There had been many rumours about Natasha Romanoff, but one of the most frequent was that not only did she swing both ways, but her tastes were very kinky and depraved. Particularly with women, who she liked to sexually dominate. Stories varied exactly how, but it all sounded incredibly humiliating, and would hopefully give Bobbi the motivation she needed to win this time. Or maybe the irritating smirk on Natasha's face would do that.

"Right here and now, in front of everyone." Natasha grinned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Bobbi said, trying to sound confident and failing, "You're going down bitch!"

*

Bobbi wasn't sure what was more humiliating, the fact that she barely lasted five minutes or the fact that Natasha Romanoff was slowly lowering her workout shorts and panties to reveal her big bottom to the stunned crowd watching them. Actually maybe the worst thing was that Natasha had clearly been playing possum before, meaning Bobbi wasn't as close to her level as she thought. No, it was definitely the semi-public nudity thing, especially as Natasha took full advantage and slid her hands over Bobbi's buttocks once they were fully exposed, soon adding squeezing and pinching into the mix like she was a butcher examining a piece of meat.

"You have a nice ass Agent Morse." Natasha grinned wickedly.

"Th, thank you." Bobbi blushed nervously.

"I'm really looking forward to making it mine." Natasha confessed.

"Wha, what do you AH FUCK!" Bobbi began before being cut off by the first strike to her butt.

Natasha then went back to groping that big butt, giving Bobbi a few long seconds to savour the pain she had just given her before delivering another hard strike. She then repeated the process over and over again, officially beginning to spank The Mockingbird in front of a large crowd of their fellow members of SHIELD. Which somehow looked even larger than before, Natasha having no doubt that every member of the non-essential personnel was now here, and those confined to their stations were at least keeping one eye on a monitor watching them so they could witness her humiliate this cocky little bitch. Or cocky big bitch as the case may be.

To Natasha's surprise, and disappointment, Bobbi was able to pretty much keep her mouth shut after that first cry. It was also somewhat impressive, but Agents of SHIELD were trained to resist torture so really the very least one of their best and brightest could do was not humiliate herself further by crying out at every little strike Natasha gave her. Of course Natasha wanted her to cry out, so ultimately she would, just so that everyone could hear The Mockingbird being taught the important lesson that you don't mock The Black Widow. Which was hopefully a lesson Bobbi learned a few minutes later when she once again cried out, more pathetically than before.

It was relatively easy for Natasha to squeeze those sounds out of the less experienced secret agent. All she had to do was slowly decrease the time in between the strikes to nothing while increasing the force of every blow appropriately until she was delivering one spank directly after the other and making sure to hit Bobbi's butt cheeks with every ounce of her strength. To be fair better women than Bobbi Morse had been broken from this, but it was still a little disappointing given how this was supposed to be the best SHIELD had to offer, the woman who had delighted in looking down at her and trying to intimidate her. Although that also made it all the sweeter.

Given Bobbi's pale complexion her butt cheeks had already turned a light pink under the force of the initial blows, and when Natasha really started giving the other woman all she had it wasn't long before those ass cheeks turned dark pink, and then an angry and bruised red. Likewise those meaty cheeks jiggled right from the start, but when Natasha really got going they jiggled and bounced like jelly in an earthquake. Which Natasha love to see, especially as it enhanced the other woman's humiliation. But more than anything she loved what wasn't so obvious to the crowd, at least not yet. That being the wetness against her thigh, telling her that the mighty Mockingbird was enjoying this a lot more than she should be. Just as Natasha expected she would.

Bobbi blushed bright red with shame when she realised that was the case. It was bad enough to take a bare bottom spanking in front of what seemed like the entirety of SHIELD, but to actually get off on it? God, how was Bobbi ever going to show her face again? And would The Black Widow ever stop? Because seriously, it felt like Natasha had been beating her butt for a lifetime, and even though she had suffered much worse pain Bobbi didn't know how she hadn't died of humiliation already. Of course Bobbi should have known better than to think things would get easier for her when Natasha finally stopped, but at that moment she would have done anything else just to end this.

If this went on much longer Bobbi was afraid she would do something really embarrassing, like beg for mercy, or worse, cry. She could already feel her eyes getting teary, the overwhelming pain and humiliation just all becoming too much. Any second now. Any second. And... Natasha finally stopped, Bobbi whimpering in relief as she was unceremoniously pushed off the other woman's lap and onto the mat below. She rolled a few times, deliberately ending up on her side as her butt ached like never before. Then she reached back and rubbed her red hot cheeks, before trying to pull up her pants, only to be stopped by the woman who had defeated her.

"Stop!" Natasha ordered firmly, "I'm not done teaching you a lesson, yet."

That's what Bobbi was afraid of, and sure enough the deadly Black Widow slowly retrieved a large strap-on dildo from her gym bag, confirming what humiliation Bobbi was about to receive, in front of just about everybody at SHIELD no less. And she was so physically and emotionally weak there was no way she could escape without Natasha Romanoff catching her, dragging her back here and doing exactly what she originally intended, only maybe a little more roughly. That thought shouldn't have excited Bobbi, but it did. Almost enough to try it. Almost. Instead she lowered her head, not wanting to watch Natasha slowly strapping on the dildo and then stroking lubricant into it as if it was real.

Shortly after Natasha had done that she strolled over to where Bobbi was kneeling and ordered, "Bend over."

There were some cheers and a lot of murmuring at those words, but even more when Bobbi turned around, bent over and grabbed the mat while sticking out her ass for Natasha to use. Because really, what else could she do? Natasha Romanoff had kicked her ass, and now one way or another she was going to fuck it. And God help her Bobbi had never been more turned on. Although thankfully Natasha did at least show her some mercy by sliding one finger, and then another, into Bobbi's virgin butt, gently pumping her most private hole and making her feel things she shouldn't. Of course it wasn't long before something much bigger began knocking on Bobbi's back door, and then all the Mockingbird could do was lower her head and accept her fate.

Natasha licked her lips as she used one hand to pull one of Bobbi's butt cheeks to the side while using her other hand to grab firmly to her dildo and press it against the disrespectful woman's virgin butt hole. There was nothing in the world Natasha loved more than introducing other women to the joys of anal sex, especially when the woman she was anally violating for the first time was close to her skill level and not only was Bobbi Morse a skilled fighter but she towered over most women, and had the strength to go along with her size. So this was going to be very special indeed, a memory Natasha would treasure forever.

Because of this she took her time, sliding the strap-on up and down Bobbi's ass crack several times before finally focusing on the other girl's cute little puckered hole and began to force it open. The bigger, stronger woman let out an adorable little cry but offered up no real form of resistance as Natasha slowly stretched her virgin ass hole, and inevitably popped her anal cherry. Oh how Natasha loved that moment. The moment this highly skilled agent's anal ring stretched wide enough for the head of her strap-on cock to slip through it and into that virgin ass, meaning that whatever happened next Natasha had taken the anal virginity of The Mockingbird Bobbi Morse.

The defeated and anally violated woman let out another adorable cry, this one much louder and causing her to lift her head up slightly. Then she lowered her head again and whimpered pathetically as she laid there with the head of Natasha's cock buried in her no longer virgin butt hole, Natasha savouring the utter humiliation practically radiating off Bobbi and the beautiful sight of the other woman's ass hole wrapped around her dick before she suddenly began pushing forwards.

Again the younger agent, who had been so mouthy earlier, had nothing to say as she was anally stuffed by Natasha's dildo. To be fair not a lot of women did, but Natasha had half expected Bobbi to say something in her defence. Maybe even ask her to stop. If she had Natasha would have done so, but she was still betting on Bobbi's stubborn pride to put up with anything to save face. If that was even possible when you were taking it up the ass in the middle of the training room surrounded by other gawking people by another woman who just defeated you with ease, and Natasha wasn't convinced it was.

Bobbi couldn't believe this was happening to her. And that it was partly, or maybe even mostly, her fault. That she had literally put her ass on the line and now she was paying the price. At least it wasn't as painful as she imagine. At least not physically. Emotionally though it was almost unbearable. She had never been so humiliated, and Bobbi didn't know whether she'd ever be able to show her face around a SHIELD base again after being publicly sodomised by The Black Widow. And not just publicly as in a handful of people, but the whole of SHIELD had to be watching her humiliation.

As with the spanking Bobbi closed her eyes and lowered her head as she officially lost her anal virginity, mostly so she wouldn't have to see the looks of the faces on the crowd, but also partly in silence surrender to Natasha. Which, again like the spanking, had been kind of therapeutic. Bobbi had fought for so long to try and be the best, and yet Natasha Romanoff had once again proven her superiority, and was now driving the point home by sliding a strap-on into Bobbi's tailpipe, The Black Widow determined to publicly fuck The Mockingbird up the ass in a clear message of who was the superior spy. Who was the superior fighter. Who was the superior woman.

Such thoughts should have humiliated Bobbi, and they did, but to her shame this forced submission was also an incredible turn on. Because for all her skills, superior strength and the fact that she was the tallest woman in SHIELD, towering over the tiny Russian woman, Bobbi was the one on her hands and knees with a strap-on dildo slowly sliding into her ass hole as her fellow SHIELD agents watched in a hushed silence. Which was good too, because Bobbi didn't know if she could take the added humiliation of words, especially when Natasha's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that dildo was buried in her backside.

Of course just as Bobbi thought that Natasha asked dryly, "What? Nothing to say?"

Despite herself Bobbi couldn't stop a whimper escaping her lips at the combination of those biting words and the feeling of the entire dildo up her butt. Then, capitalising on her utter humiliation, Natasha slowly started pulling inch after inch of dildo out of her obscenely stretched ass hole, causing Bobbi to let out another pathetic cry. Natasha then just as slowly pushed the entire length of the strap-on back inside her ass and then repeated the process, The Black Widow officially starting to publicly butt fuck The Mockingbird at a slow and steady pace, dragging out every little second of this degrading act.

Just when Bobbi didn't think it could get any worse the pain and discomfort of having her ass stretched and fucked faded away and was replaced by pleasure. Not a lot at first, but, the fact that she could feel anything remotely pleasurable from getting fucked in the ass made the humiliation Bobbi was feeling so intense that her eyes started to water. Then the pleasure grew, and grew, and grew, until Bobbi was openly weeping, although it was barely noticeable considering how much she was moaning, groaning, whimpering and gasping with what was now obviously pure pleasure.

It got so bad Bobbi had to grit her teeth to stop herself from begging, because deep down she knew if she tried to beg for mercy she would only end up begging for more, and she was desperately clinging onto her last shred of dignity. If she even had that after being publicly butt fucked, and clearly enjoying it. True, it wasn't like she was the first woman to be fucked up the butt by The Black Widow, but she was the first to suffer this fate so publicly and at this point her enjoyment had become so obvious that her fellow agents had even started gossiping with each other about just how much she was enjoying getting her ass pumped by Natasha Romanoff.

"What's the matter?" Natasha mocked, her voice cutting through all others as she smacked Bobbi's ass, "You were so talkative before, but now you have nothing to say? Huh?"

Bobbi wouldn't give Natasha, or the others, the satisfaction. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Oh fuck it, “Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck it hard! Ohhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddd, pound me! Pound my ass! pound my ass hole with your big dick and make me cum! Oh my God I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum like an anal whore! Yesssssssss, make me your anal whore! I wanna be The Black Widow's anal whore! Yeahhhhhhhh, butt fuck me harder, ooooooooh, butt fuck me like a bitch, aaaaaaahhhhhh, butt fuck me til I fucking cum! Please Natasha, make me, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gaaaaaawwwwwwwwwddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!"

Bobbi told herself she had no choice. That the desire to cum had become too overwhelming, and everybody could obviously see how much she loved being butt fucked, so it didn't make a difference what she said and did. Only she didn't truly believe that. No, deep down she knew she had just given up the last of her dignity, and no one in SHIELD would ever respect her again. Which was totally worth it just for the feeling of Natasha picking up the pace of the ass fucking until the redhead's thighs were crashing against her ass cheeks so hard it felt like she was being spanked again, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh was almost as loud as her screams of pleasure. Then Bobbi came.

It was far more powerful than any orgasm she ever had, Bobbi feeling herself squirt for the first time in her life, her cum erupting from her as she trembled from the force of the climax. Then she started slamming herself back against the pleasure, suddenly greedy for more of the ecstasy she just felt and willing to do anything to get it. Hell, if she was capable of being coherent, which she wasn't, Bobbi would have begged to be Natasha's anal slut for the rest of her life and promised to bend over whenever Natasha wanted if she just kept making her cum like this, the image of herself being this much shorter woman's personal anal loving bitch melting what was left of Bobbi's mind leaving behind nothing but a depraved anal slut.

Natasha smiled triumphantly as she watched the taller and stronger woman turn into a shameless anal whore before her very eyes. It was also in front of everyone else in SHIELD, but for the moment Natasha allowed everything else to melt away and her whole world to revolve around Bobbi Morse on her hands and knees and frantically impaling her butt on Natasha's cock. Partly because Natasha didn't want to focus on anything else, the sight before her so beautiful that she wanted to commit it to memory forever. But mostly she wanted to prevent herself from cumming too quickly.

Given the stimulator inside the harness and the sheer joy of sodomising her fellow spy it was inevitable that Natasha was going to cum, and when she did it would be the beginning of the end of this wonderful experience. So she did her best to hold off her orgasm, ignoring everyone around her as their presence was only pushing her closer and closer to her inevitable climax, Natasha eventually having to close her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Bobbi Morse bent over in front of her with her well-rounded ass cheeks jiggling as her thighs enthusiastically pounded them and forced a dildo to be jack-hammered in and out of the other woman's ass hole.

Even then just the feeling of butt fucking Bobbi was enough to eventually make her cum, and when it did Natasha opened her eyes and allowed everything in the room to hit her at once. The audience, the taller woman bent over in front of her and hammering her ass back at her, Bobbi's screams of pleasure and the sheer joy of doing this to a spy who was almost her equal. And then Natasha came, experiencing the type of climax that she'd only received from ass pounding another woman like her, the added bonus of the audience around them perhaps making this one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another. True, her orgasms weren't quite as powerful as Bobbi's, but Natasha guessed they were much more emotionally satisfying, The Black Widow at least able to keep some of her dignity while she took every ounce of it that The Mockingbird had. In the name of that Natasha made sure she never lost control of the ass fucking, and stopped while she still had plenty of energy to further humiliate Bobbi and well and truly put The Mockingbird in her place. One way she did that was too abruptly pulled her cock out of Bobbi's ass, turn her slightly and then spread the other woman's cheeks wide apart, exposing The Mockingbird's gaping butt hole to the majority of the audience, the others gathering around to get a better look.

Bobbi didn't realise she was being further humiliated at first. No, she was too busy collapsing faced down and gasping for breath. Then when she had recovered a little she realised exactly what was happening, and blushed furiously. Her ass felt so loose and open, and right now not only were her fellow members of SHIELD able to see deep into her rectum but the footage was being caught on camera and would be archived for anyone to enjoy Bobbi's humiliation in the future. The best Bobbi could hope for was to arrays the footage, and even then it was going to be a guarantee that no one who was here would forget the ultimate humiliation of The Mockingbird.

To make matters worse Natasha slapped Bobbi's butt hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle and ordered, "Suck my cock bitch!"

There was a cartoonish cheer from the audience, most of them now completely lost in enjoying Bobbi's humiliation. Not that Bobbi could blame them given the way she had been acting lately, or even Natasha for continuing to show her who was boss. Certainly if the shoe was on the other foot Bobbi wouldn't show Natasha any mercy. And she wouldn't. Yes, she would find a way to turn the tables on this woman and give her a taste of her own medicine if it was the last thing she did. And when she did she didn't want Natasha to immediately retaliate, so Bobbi reluctantly did as she was told and took the head of that big dildo which had just been in her ass into her mouth.

Going ass to mouth. Bobbi was going ass to mouth like a depraved whore. And that's what she was now. Natasha's ATM whore, just like moments ago she had been her anal whore. And to her shame Bobbi had not only loved being Natasha's anal whore, but was now loving being her ATM whore as the second the flavour of her own ass touched her taste-buds Bobbi had to stifle a moan. Of course Natasha heard it, but luckily she didn't say anything, and no one else heard it, so this was at least one debasement that was still a secret between them. Although it did cause Natasha to smirk wickedly and stroke her hair, although that had a lot to do with Bobbi cleaning her cock of the anal juices now covering it, and the fact that the mighty Black Widow had just popped another anal cherry.

Bobbi had to stifle another moan at the thought as desire flooded her body. Suddenly thoughts of revenge were overwhelmed by fantasies of further submitting to the other spy, Bobbi's butt now not only feeling open, but empty and eager to be filled again. Yes, her ass eager to be filled again by the big cock Bobbi was now sucking passionately, not only bobbing her head up and down but taking it deep down her throat while softly moaning in pleasure and looking up to Natasha for approval. For better or worse Natasha just continued stroking her hair and occasionally smiling at her, but that was more than enough to make Bobbi's heart flutter as she put her heart and soul into this blow job until every drop of her ass cream was gone. Then she sucked it some more.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime." Natasha smirked after she finally pulled her cock out of Bobbi's mouth, turned around and left The Mockingbird on her knees utterly humiliated and alone on the training mats.


End file.
